Noah and Romance? Is it Really Possible?
by williamthequiveringcircle
Summary: After becoming friends during their sophomore year of high school, bookworms Noah and Ciara reunite the summer after Noah competing on Total Drama Island. Although neither are dying to be in a relationship, will their friendship grow into something more? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! So this is my first story on here, and I feel pretty pumped! I wrote this out boredom, and hope you enjoy. Please review if you would like.  
Side note: everyone seems to get the term "olive skin" confused, so just read this: post/48801500250/dear-a-toaster-or-something  
-**

"Well, if it isn't Your Hyperbolic Highness himself." a familiar voice spoke from behind.

Knowing the nickname all too well, Noah turned around and playfully rolled his eyes and smirked as he replied, "Hey, Ciara. Good to see you again, Queen Quarrelsome. How was your summer?"

"Meh. It was decent enough. I don't even need to ask about yours."

"Don't even speak of it. It was complete hell. So, what class do you have first?"

"AP Biology. You?"

"Same," Noah said, "we can catch up on the way to class." And with that, the two walked to room 605, ready to begin the new school year with their first class.

Noah and Ciara became friends last year during their sophomore year of high school. They first met when both of them joined their high school's debate team and were assigned partners. After getting to know each other, they learned about their common love for books, video games (although of the two Noah was more obsessed with these), and good films. Ciara warmed up to his sarcastic humor, and even liked it a little bit (although she would never admit it), thus the nickname Your Hyperbolic Highness. Feeling the need to give her a mocking nickname as well, Noah called her Queen Quarrelsome because when Ciara strongly disagrees with someone's opinion (which is quite often), she has a tendency to get into heated, but calm, arguments. But Noah did find her to be a strong debate partner and a very intelligent arguer. He liked that about her; Ciara was never afraid to stand her ground and smartly get her points across. Besides their many debate-coordination and study sessions at the coffeehouse near their school, they never spent much time together. Noah had never been one for attending social events and Ciara only went to them on occasion. When Noah was a contestant on Total Drama Island this summer, he couldn't fit all of his books into one suitcase, so Ciara sent him weekly packages of her favorites with a letter attached. Noah had to bribe Chris (as no mail was technically allowed), but it was worth it. Neither of them had ever really thought of dating anyone. Ciara knew that a relationship with Noah would never happen because he was not the type of person to enter a relationship. She sometimes mentally joked that he would die happily single. But sometimes she didn't really know how to feel about that. Noah remembered when Cody kept pestering him about Ciara's packages on the island…

_"Dude, did you get another package from that girl?" Cody asked as Noah entered the Screaming Gopher's cabin. _

_"Yes, I did." Noah replied brusquely._

_"She must be one dedicated girlfriend."_

_"Ciara isn't my 'girlfriend', she's just a friend who's sending me books because I couldn't fit all of mine into my suitcase." Noah gave him a sharp glare._

_Noah opened her letter with an attached picture of Ciara maliciously holding a copy of the recently released Kosmic Kaos 2, much to Noah's jealously._

Peeking over his shoulder, Cody exclaimed, "Wow, she's cute!"

_Flashing him a glare of annoyance, Noah replied, "Would you leave?"_

_"Sorry, man. I'll stop."_

Noah had never thought of Ciara as anyone more than a friend, but he couldn't lie, she was a pretty girl. She possessed waist-length auburn hair, olive skin with slightly darker lips, and a petit body. She was nearly Noah's height, just shy of one inch. Everyone had always seen him as a sarcastic, rude loner, so Noah had just given up on finding a girlfriend ages ago.


	2. Chapter 2

"Day one and we're already assigned a major project. Good grief." Ciara commented as she and Noah walked out of their last-period AP Calculus class.

It turned out that they both would be taking quite a few classes together this year such as AP Biology, AP World History, and AP Calculus.

"Not too bad if you ask me. Could be worse." Noah replied.

"Only you. You can breeze through high school while the rest of us normal folk have to work hard." Ciara bantered.

"Well, what can I say, being genius has its perks."

"Before I tickle your ego any further, want to go to Steamer's and get started on our World History projects?"

Noah agreed and ten minutes later the twosome sat across from each other at their usual table with a view of the streets of Toronto at Steamer's, the coffeehouse where many high school and university students came to study.

"Feels good to be home, doesn't it?" Noah teased.

"Ugh," Ciara replied, "towards the end of sophomore year this place was beginning to feel more like my home than my own house."

"Get used to it honey; it's only going to get busier this year. Want something to drink?"

"Just a glass of water, please."

Noah rolled his eyes. "Only you would drink water at a _coffeehouse_."

"You know I don't believe in caffeine, Noah."

"That's not what you said during final exams last year." He replied with a smirk as he went to get her drink, leaving Ciara rolling her eyes.

Into their study session, they did the usual as they simultaneously worked away at their projects and talked. They discussed literature and films as always, and than went into further detail about their summers. Neither would admit it, but both of them kind of enjoyed each other's company. Having mutual interests always kept the conversation going; plus their personalities were neither polar opposites nor were they identical. Both had experienced discontinued friendships in which neither was beneficial. Suddenly, Noah's phone rang and he frowned when he saw the caller I. D.

"Who's calling you?" Ciara asked.

With a sigh, Noah responded, "Cody."

"Wait a second. Cody, the lady's man? You're _friends _with him?" Ciara burst into nearly uncontrollable laughter.

"Says the girl who's friends with Vanessa." Noah replied referring to Ciara's intelligent, but boy-crazy friend. "I'm going to let this go to voicemail. He can be so annoying sometimes."

"I think you're just trying to cover up your _real _feelings for him." Ciara winked playfully.

"It. Was. An. Accident." Noah glared at his teasing friend.

"Whatever you say, Nomo."

"*cough* Joshara *cough*"

For a second, a dejected look flashed across Ciara's face and Noah immediately rejected what he said.

"Sorry…too far?" Noah asked apologetically.

"It's fine, I-"

"No, really, I apologize."

Somewhat surprised that Noah _apologized_ meaningfully to her, Ciara shook it off, gave a slight smile and replied, "Don't worry about it; I probably deserved it anyways."

Josh was one of the dumb jocks that Ciara tutored last year, and he developed an extreme attraction to her. He constantly followed her around school and even got ahold of her phone number, resulting in Ciara receiving nonstop text messages. Noah had even heard that he inappropriately touched her once, but he didn't dare ask. Noah, being the technology expert he is, hacked into Josh's phone and sent some pretty embarrassing texts to nearly everyone in school, as Josh had many contacts. He was tired of seeing his friend in a consistently bad mood and wanted Josh to leave her alone. It was the first time he had ever stood up for someone, anonymously or otherwise. To this day, nobody, not even Ciara, knows that Noah was the hacker and he intended to keep it that way so that she wouldn't get the wrong idea. He did not want her to think that he liked her that way, because he definitely didn't.

After two hours of productivity and chatting, Noah spoke, "I think I'm about ready to head home. What's say you?"

"Same, I'm going to pack up." Ciara agreed.

As they walked down the stairs to the subway, Ciara's clumsiness got the best of her and she tripped over the last two stairs until she was a pain-stricken heap lying on at the bottom of the staircase.

Rushing to her side, Noah bent down to her level and asked, "Are you OK? That looked like a pretty nasty fall."

Ciara groaned and responded, "I'm fine, but I may have sprained my ankle."

Noah grabbed both of her hands as he helped her up, but when she stood up she slipped and nearly fell again until Noah caught her. A blush crept up on Ciara's cheeks as she realized that one of Noah's arms was wrapped around her waist with the other occupied in holding her hand.

"I-I'll help you back to your apartment." Noah declared as he and she boarded the subway, his arm around her shoulder.

When Ciara unlocked the door 15 minutes later, Noah helped her inside as she limped painfully. Her parents would be home soon.

"Th-thank you so much for helping me," Ciara said shyly, "it really wasn't necessary."

"Um, yea, no problem. Besides," Noah replied with his classic smirk, "it's a comfort to know that I'm not the only uncoordinated one around here."

Lightly hitting his arm, Ciara retorted, "Don't push it."

"You need anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

"OK, I'll see you later. Take it easy on the ankle. And stairs in general." Noah winked. "Bye!"

"See you, Noah." Ciara smiled as he exited her apartment.

Finally alone, Ciara just contemplated what happened just now. Sure, Noah was gentleman-esque. He held doors for people and other such small courtesies. But Ciara couldn't recall him ever going out of his way for someone as he did today. It was an uncharacteristic and pleasant surprise. It was still hard to believe that her sarcastic, rude, cynical friend had a…_nice side, _even if it showed as rarely as once in their yearlong friendship. Ciara slightly blushed as she remembered Noah's hand on the small of her back exiting the subway, his arm around her walking up the stairs. She quickly shook the thought out of her head, as she knew that he only did that to assist her as she limped. There was no way that Ciara would ever grow any romantic affections for Noah and he probably reciprocated the same feelings. With that, she limped to the freezer to take an icepack.


End file.
